


S.A.S.T.I.E.L.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [4]
Category: Castiel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A name rhyme for a gorgeous Hunter and a sexy fallen Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.S.T.I.E.L.

S is for sexy,  
this pairing be.  
A is for Asses,  
perfect to me.  
S is for Soulful,  
those puppy dog eyes.  
T is for Tender,  
emotion wise.  
I is for Innocent,  
despite what has been.  
E is for Excellent,  
to believe must be seen.  
L is for Loyal,  
even if eyes are green.

Sastiel the pairing,  
of Sam and Castiel.  
Thoughtful and intelligent,  
find reasons so real.

With innocence hearts,  
and courageous acts.  
These daring helpmates,  
research for the facts.

Only once they're known,  
will they take action.  
Stepping up to the plate,  
to take down the faction.


End file.
